


in your heart I see the start of every night and every day

by EscapingReality51



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Attempt at humour, Canon-Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Mornings, david and patrick are in love, soft evenings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: snippets of ficlets of mornings and nights David and Patrick spend together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing David x Patrick, I hope I did them justice. enjoy

“Patrick?” David sticks his head through the door to the bathroom. “Could you come here please?” 

Patrick looks up from his book and can’t help but crack a smile. David’s got small golden patches on under his eyes and is wearing what Patrick knows to be extremely soft pyjamas, and he looks at Patrick from across the room with such a serious look on his face. His fingers are intertwined in front of his chest, bare of rings that Patrick knows lie on the small glass shelf below the mirror,  and David fidgets as he waits for a response. 

“Sure,” Patrick says. He places his bookmark in the book and walks across his small living room on bare feet. His feet get too warm when he sleeps so being sockless is prefered, and David doesn’t even disapprove when it is in private.

As Patrick gets to the door David moves aside, letting Patrick stand in front of him facing the mirror. Their eyes meet and Patrick can’t help but smile again at the reflection facing him, David eyeing him critically in the mirror.

“Right, so I’m going to need you to close your eyes,” David starts, turning him around and placing his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. Their weight are comforting, well-known, familiar in a way that makes Patrick relax, exhale slowly. With a smile still on his lips he closes his eyes.

A second later, David removes his hands and Patrick hears a faint sound of a box opening, plastic wrapping, and Patrick has to fight to not take a peak. “David, what’s going on?” 

“Shh,” David says. “This is supposed to be relaxing, I need you to not talk.” 

Patrick bites back a laugh and stands still, brain working hard to distinguish what exactly these sounds mean. The paper crinkles, the bin is opened, and he can feel David lean behind him to place something on the sink. The seconds pass between them and Patrick keeps his word, eyes shut and laugh contained. 

Suddenly, he feels a hand on his cheek; a caress, a thumb running across his cheekbone. “You going to tell me what’s happening?” he says, and he can almost see David shake his head while he says: “No, I am not.”

A peeling of plastic, and then a cold sensation underneath his right eye. At the shock he opens his eyes and meets David’s shrewd gaze. “Are you putting those gold things on me?”

“Those gold things are gold under eye masks that I paid at least half a week’s wages from the store to order home because apparently no where near here has them in stock,” David replies, fingers working on the mask on Patrick’s cheek.

“I see. And why are you putting them on me when they are such a precious commodity?” Patrick asks, and now David’s eyes rise to meet his. 

David smiles briefly before taking the second one and peeling off the plastic. “Well, I noticed you sleeping terribly last night so I thought I’d save my future self the trouble of having a husband with terrible wrinkles by helping you now.” 

Patrick feigns offence but lets David place the second mask on his face, steady hands and concentration unwavering. “I mean this is serious business, David. Are you sure your hands are steady enough for this?” 

David points at his own masks and Patrick can’t help but laugh. “You know they say you should apply masks to your own face first,” David  says, seriousness broken by a lopsided smile. He works methodically then, running fingers over the mask until it sits just right, and then he spins Patrick around. He looks at himself in the mirror, white old t-shirt and gold masks and David standing behind him, a triumphant smile on his face. 

David’s hands rest on Patrick’s shoulders again and Patrick leans back into it, resting his head against David’s chin. “It looks less ridiculous when we both wear them,” he quips, and David’s eyes narrow slightly. 

“I’ll have you know this is supposed to be a soothing process, a quiet moment,” he says. “All your jokes are ruining it for me.” 

Patrick smirks. He turns around and snakes his arms around David’s waist, hands coming to rest comfortably on the soft fabric of David’s pyjamas. “No more jokes,” he says. David smiles again and Patrick leans up for a kiss, soft and gentle and Patrick can smell whatever the mask is made of but it somehow also smells of David; this is something he has done before. “You do this every night then?” 

“You know that this blemish free skin is not achieved by sitting idly by. I do this every other night and I’ve been staying here so much lately that I could practically see the lines appearing.You’ll have to get used to the sight of it.” 

“I can do that,” Patrick says, once more pressing a kiss to David’s lips. “Now, how long do we keep these on?” 

David grins and pulls Patrick closer, one hand now on the nape of Patrick’s neck, the other caressing his shoulder. Despite the harsh lighting and his cold feet, there is a peace in his bathroom that Patrick never thought he would find. A happiness as he looks up at David’s smile and his gold-covered cheekbones. “At least a few more minutes,” David says, mouth inches from Patrick’s face and eyes shining.

“Yeah?” Patrick says, his voice a mere whisper. 

David nods, and presses their lips together. If this is how his nights end, Patrick couldn’t be happier about it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings were never David's thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the comments on the first chapter - I'll be answering them, but know I really appreciate it. 
> 
> enjoy x

It’s early. 

Too early. 

Too early by about two hours and a soy latte. 

David doesn’t like early. 

Patrick is rummaging around the room, opening cupboards and something is cooking and it is ruining the cocoon David has placed himself in. 

Patrick knows this. Patrick knows that David isn’t a morning person, that he is grumpy and tired and terrible at mornings. Once Patrick called David at 8:30 in the morning and David didn’t speak to him for the rest of the week. Granted it was a Sunday and a client was having a business crisis but it wasn’t exactly a forgivable offense. David pulls his duvet up over his ears and groans.

How long David lies there he does not know, but far too quickly the side of the bed dips and he feels a hand in his hair. “David?” Patrick whispers it softly, trying to placate David’s souring mood but David can already hear that Patrick thinks this is funny. 

“What?” he says, harshly. 

“I know it’s early but I have to leave early for a meeting with an accountant, and I wanted to mark the occasion.” 

David’s mind races. Occasion? What occasion? It is neither of their birthdays, it is not their anniversary, and unless Patrick has suddenly converted to a religion David didn’t know about, it isn’t any day that needs marking. 

David pulls the duvet down from his face and squints at Patrick in the harsh morning light. “I smell food,” he says, his nose suddenly aware of what Patrick has been doing all morning. 

Patrick smiles and hands David a cup of what smells like freshly made coffee with foamed milk and two sugars. “I made us breakfast, I was hoping we could share it?” 

David takes a sip before glancing over Patrick’s shoulder at the table that is laid out with plates and juice and eggs and bacon, and David thinks he spies a blueberry muffin or two. 

“I don’t understand, have I somehow slept four months?” David asks. 

Patrick lets out a small laugh. “No, you haven’t.” 

“Then I’m just confused,” David states, taking another sip of his coffee. 

Patrick leans forward and presses a kiss to David’s cheek, soft and gentle. “It’s been two years since we opened the store.” 

David freezes. Two years. “Already?” he manages, and Patrick nods. 

“We’ve been open for two years. And statistically, new businesses fail within the first two years but, we haven’t,” he says, smile triumphant. 

David stares at him, eyes crinkled and smile big. Patrick is proud. 

“We haven’t…” David repeats, and Patrick nods. “And this was reason to wake me up at who knows what hour?” 

Patrick doesn’t stop smiling. “I think the bacon and eggs might make you feel differently?” David says nothing but takes another sip. “Come on,” Patrick says, taking David’s hand and pulling him up from under his duvet. David shuffles over to his slippers before following Patrick to the table and sitting down. 

It looks amazing; goat’s cheese and jam from the store, and the eggs look perfectly cooked. David can’t help but smile a little that Patrick got up and did all this, made everything just the way he likes it. 

They sit down for breakfast - Patrick takes more of the juice but David gets an extra piece of bacon - and it’s  _ nice. _ It’s more than nice, really. It’s lovely. 

David has his feet in Patrick’s lap, slightly crinkling his pressed suit trousers but Patrick either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. 

“Okay so, I know it’s a capital offense to do anything like this before 10 a.m, but you haven’t thrown me out yet,” Patrick jokes. 

“That’s because it is your apartment,” David replies. 

“Wouldn’t stop you,” Patrick says, and David grins. 

“The bacon helped,” David says. Patrick runs a hand up and down David’s leg and looks at him with so much emotion, David has to look away. “So, two years?” he says. 

“Yes.” Patrick moves David’s foot to the floor and moves closer, chair scraping over the floor until he is inches away, one hand on David’s waist and the other lifting to David’s cheek.

The kiss is sweet, laced with orange juice and coffee and David can’t help but lean into it, slide a hand onto the nape of Patrick’s neck and pull him a little closer. The kiss goes on, neither of them wanting to let go just yet but suddenly Patrick pulls away, lips slightly red. 

“I should go soon,” he says. “I don’t want to miss the meeting.” 

David hums and tugs him closer again, kissing him. “I guess you don’t,” he says when he pulls away, eyes smiling. Patrick leans in for a last quick kiss before getting up and starting to clear the table. 

“No, no, no, no,” David says, getting up and walking over to take the dishes out of Patrick’s hands. “No, that’s not right.” 

“What?” Patrick protests. 

“You don’t have to leave now?” David asks. 

Patrick smiles. “I have another five minutes, I just figured you didn’t want to clean all this up on your own.”

David freezes. “You have five minutes and you chose to spend them cleaning?” 

“I guess not,” Patrick says, pulling David in at the waist. 

If David has to get up early, spending it like this makes it worth it. Especially when Patrick is five minutes late to his meeting - that just makes it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any kudos and comments are much appreciated. I'm @escapingreality51 on tumblr, come and say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
